


I wish I knew how (To break this spell)

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom!Sam, Dubious Consent, Episode: s09e05 Dog Dean Afternoon, I Don't Even Know, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual, Spells & Enchantments, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that spell that had Dean mind melding with the dog? Well, it makes Dean a little too interested in Sam. </p>
<p>Warnings: Wincest. Non-con because Sam is forced into a sexual situation. Dub-con for Dean because his mental state is altered. Sam is not happy here. His body may be reacting to the attentions he's receiving, but he's crying and upset. If any of this bothers you, turn back now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I knew how (To break this spell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wrenclayton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wrenclayton).



Dean put his mouth near Sam’s ear and groaned into it. “Feel good, Sammy. Real good.” Then he inhaled deeply. “Fuck, you smell amazing. Bet you taste even better.”

That was all the warning he got, then Dean was licking Sam’s face like it was the last few precious crumbs of an apple pie.

“Fu-uck! Dean, that’s gross! Stop!” He didn’t bother trying to wipe the saliva away because Dean’s cock was motherfucking hard, throbbing against Sam’s hip and it was kind of making his brain short circuit. 

Sam whimpered. “Dean…”

“Shh, Sammy. C’mon, let me touch you.”

“Y-you’re not thinking c-clearly, Dean. Just let me up and we’ll call Kevin, figure this out, yeah?” He tried to have a calm, even tone. He was pretty sure he failed.

Dean gave a slow, predatory smile and Sam couldn’t suppress a shudder. “Later. Right now I feel like sticking my cock in you. And you’ll let me, won’t you Sammy?”

Sam choked. Icy fear flooded his body and he grew stiff with dread as Dean brought a finger up to his mouth, traced his lips. “Mm, yeah. You’ll like that. The real question is where should I put my dick? ‘Cause your mouth Sammy, fuck, it would look so great wrapped around me.” Dean was growling again, his voice dropped to a register he wasn’t used to hearing.

Sam’s traitorous dick twitched excitedly and wasn’t that the most fucked up part of this? He couldn’t look at Dean in the face anymore. “P-please don’t, Dean. This isn’t you. It’s the s-spell, Dean. You need to fight it.”

Dean ignored him in favor of working Sam’s pants open. Sam tried to struggle in earnest once more, but Dean’s heavy hands froze him in place. “Stop movin’, Sam. I don’t want to hurt ya, but I will.”

And no, that was a lie. There was this gleam in Dean’s eyes that made him shiver. Sam gasped as Dean palmed his cock. “Look at you. Wet and begging for it already like a dirty little slut.”

“Dean no, please, _stop_ -“

But Dean was already between Sam’s legs, smelling, licking, groaning his way to the tip of his hard on. Sam tried to hold back the pathetic whimpering, but couldn’t help jerking at the sensation of Dean’s tongue violating him. “Gonna taste this nice, thick cock Sammy. Make you scream for me. Then I’m fucking you deep in both your pretty holes.”

Sam screamed when his brother’s warm, wet mouth swallowed him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend on tumblr. 
> 
> I don't know where the heck this came from, my brain scares me sometimes. It's short, not-so-sweet porn. I'd like to think they both heal and move on down the road. They're strong boys.


End file.
